1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack devices and more particularly pertains to a new rack device for supporting material above a pick-up truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,152 describes a device that includes adjustable poles that are mountable on and extendable across a pick-up bed. The poles are telescoping to ensure that they properly fit across the bed. Another type of rack device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,131 having a plurality of vertically orientated posts that are removably extendable into the sides of a pick-up bed so that the posts are vertically supported. The top ends of the posts are secured to horizontal members onto which items may be positioned. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,583 which includes posts that are pivotally coupled to supports that are positioned on an upper edge of side walls of a pick-up bed so that the posts may be selectively positioned in a horizontal position or a vertical position.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a method for releasably securing collapsible posts to a pick-up bed so that the posts may be easily erected into a vertical position or taken down and stored within the pick-up bed.